This invention is related to wound dressings and supports in humans and animals. Commonly, adhesives and wraps are used for this purpose. However, the use of adhesives has multiple problems: they are difficult to use with elastic gloves since adhesive tapes adhere to the gloves, they cause skin irritations and discomfort on removal, and do not adhere to hair-covered skin. Many times the hair has to be shaved, which is a separate process of its own. Wound inspections or the exchange of dressing multiplies their problems and prohibits this process and many other problems. Therefore this applicant has introduced a new means of wound support and dressings and now wishes to introduce some more new models and means which has its own merits.